Lost Destiny
by Dawnie-Chan
Summary: Princess Ena must escape from the path she was chosen to take. On her way she meets Link, a stubborn warrior. The two go on journeys together, and fall in love with each other. Then the day of the wedding has come, and Link must uncover Ena’s secretsa
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
"Then it is settled." Queen Marion and Queen Margaret  
shook hands.  
  
It was set the 23rd day of March- Princess Ena's and  
Prince Tenchi's engagement. They were to be married in  
fourteen years, when Ena would be sixteen. And a fine  
couple they will make, Queen Marion thought wickedly.  
Poor Margaret didn't know what she was getting her  
daughter into.  
****  
  
Ena was 15 now. Last year, her mother had mysteriously  
disappeared. She didn't miss her mother much. Ena now  
lived with Prince Tenchi and his mother. One day while  
picking apples in the orchard, she decided things  
would change. 


	2. Run away!

Chapter 2 – Runaway  
  
~*~Hiya! It's Dawnie. I hope you like the story, and  
will review. My new policy (and you can thank C.M  
Aeris for it) is no new chapters until I receive 5 or  
more reviews. The more reviews the longer the  
chapters. Read and review!~*~  
  
C.M Aeris: What the hell is Zelda?  
Dawn: A video game.  
C.M Aeris: Waah! I wanna story where I know what  
you're talking about!  
Dawn: You don't have to know about the game.  
C.M Aeris: This better be worth my time!  
Dawn: Yeah, like you're doing me a favor (sarcastic)  
C.M Aeris: I will by reviewing!  
Dawn: (hastily change subject) Look at all of the  
space you're taking! On with the story!  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 2- Runaway  
  
Faster and faster I ran, my white skirt whirling  
behind me. I felt the air whiz in and out of my lungs.  
One thought ran across my mind: I will not let them  
catch me. I had been living terribly with Queen  
Marion, even more terrible when Tenchi left for  
training school at age thirteen.  
  
I gasped for air. This time I am leaving and no one  
can stop me.  
  
Mixed noises sounded in the background, but I did not  
stop to listen. I could run. Rally run. Especially  
since I've tried to escape for half my life. The  
borderlands were steadily approaching…  
  
I jumped into the Subrosian portal. I stopped and  
gasped for air. I knew that Queen Marion wouldn't dare  
follow.  
  
This new land was new and rocky, a red- brown color,  
but I refuse to go back, and she would refuse to go  
forward.  
  
Good, I thought, Now the lands of Holodrum and Ritonia  
will never unite [Ena was to take over the throne when  
Zelda died]. I walked for miles, and nightfall came.  
My feet ached, my throat was sore. I won't go back…  
I collapsed as a heap onto thee ground.  
  
Dawn woke me up. I ventured forth again. I didn't  
concentrate on where I was going; the only thing was  
to get away from here. Suddenly, roaring thunder  
boomed. Rain poured on me. Vaguely, I saw a temple and  
ran for shelter. The doors burst open as I ran  
through.  
  
A room was lit by candles. A boy whirled around. He  
had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green outfit  
with brown underneath. "Who are you?" he asked. "What  
are you doing here?"  
  
"My name's Ena," I said, surprised. "I'm lost, I've  
been traveling. Who are you?"  
  
The boy did not answer, he merely turned around and  
bowed to a statue. Then he turned to me. "You may call  
me Link," he said.  
  
I hid my puzzlement well. "Where are we?" I asked  
instead.  
  
"This is the temple of Seasons; a place to seek peace  
or talk to sprits," he said, surveying my appearance.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Where are you from?" he asked me.  
  
"Uhh… you wouldn't know of it."  
  
"I see…. Care to try?" He beckoned towards the  
statue. Scared, I approached. Who was this boy? I  
clasped my hands together and placed them over where  
my heart crystal would be. I approached the statue  
carefully and went on my knees respectively. I felt a  
strange presence……  
  
************************************************************************  
C.M Aeris: I know hwta the hell is zelda! I seen my brother played the first version since I was five! You better not say I don't know that damn game!!!!!!  
Dawnie: Eep! Bye! (Runs away from the demon C.M Aeris)  
  
  
~*~ End of chapter! Tell me what you think. Remember,  
5 reviews! ~*~ 


End file.
